Matre
by Bintang Timur
Summary: Kalau ada awards yang dipersembahkan buat tokoh antagonis di dunia nyata, mungkin Mami mertuaku yang bakal jadi pemenangnya./ Alasan Mami mertua ngebenci aku mah simpel banget. Karena aku nggak kaya seperti monyet, eh salah, maksudnya Shion Miko, ex ceweknya lakiku sebelum ketemu aku./ "Masa baru tiga bulan nikah udah jadi janda? Ogah. "/NaruIno
1. Prolog

**Naruto** (c) _Masashi Kishimoto_

 **Matre/ Antara Aku, Ringgit, dan Rupiah** (c) _Me_

.

 **AU. OOC Akut. NaruIno. Non baku.**

.

 **Prolog**

.

Kalau ada awards yang dipersembahkan buat tokoh antagonis di dunia nyata. Mungkin Mami mertuaku yang bakal jadi pemenangnya. Serius deh! Tuh emak-emak, benar-benar tipe mertua yang kampret kuadrat coy. Bayangin aja, sejak pertama kali kami ketemu sampai aku resmi jadi istri anaknya, dia doyan banget nyiksa aku secara lahir-batin. Mulai dari harus mengerjakan semua pekerjaan rumah tangga, yang selalu salah di matanya. Sampai harus mewek-mewek nelangsa di depan suami, gara-garanya si Emak mertua tiap hari sabtu sore selalu ngundang mantan pacar suami ke rumah, buat mempertontonkan bakat terpendamku sebagai babu.

Huaaaa! Nyeseknya itu bukan hanya di hati, tapi juga di siniiii … di kepala! Aku pusing sama kelakuan Mami. Dia benar-benar benci sama aku. Gara-garanya aku yang dianggap cuma anak yatim-piatu-tak jelas asal-usul bisa nikah sama anaknya yang super guanteng dan mapan. Dia mau anaknya nikah sama kaum priayi, kaum bangsawan yang kaya dan punya derajat yang sama dengan mereka. Heran, di jaman sekarang kok masih ada ya orang yang ngebanding-bandingin derajat manusia dari kekayaan dan asal-usulnya.

Alasan Mami mertua ngebenci aku mah simple begete, karena aku nggak kaya dan elegan seperti monyet, eh, wrong, maksudnya seperti Shion Miko, ex ceweknya lakiku sebelum ketemu sama aku. Konon katanya, si Shion itu kaya banget. Saking kayanya, bahkan jumlah angka nol di buku tabungannya Shion, ngalahin jumlah angka nol di buku tabungannya Tante Roro Fitria yang super kaya itu.

Kekayaan si Shion yang menjadi penyemangat hidup Mami, buat nyingkirin aku sebagai istrinya Naruto. Mami dan Shion selalu selaras dan kompak dalam membullyku.

Naruto udah berulang kali ngingetin aku buat mengabaikan sikap menyebalkan Mami Kushina dan Shion (yang tiap sabtu sore selalu datang buat makan di rumah suamiku. _Ini cewek setan, ngakunya anak orang kaya tapi kok makan masih numpang di rumah mantan?! Cuih!)_ tapi bagaimana aku bisa mengabaikan mereka, kalau tiap hari si Mami selalu mancing esmosi dan cemburuku make si Shion kampret itu, dan perlakuin aku layaknya babu. Ngeberesin, nyapu, ngepel, rumahnya yang segede lapangan bola kelurahan. Masakin buat keluarga mereka. Nyuci semua baju orang yang ada di rumah itu (mulai dari baju Mami mertua, Papi mertua, lakiku yang bego tapi ganteng si Naruto. Bahkan sampe kancut adik iparku, suami Naruko, adik perempuannya Naruto yang juga super rese itu, kucuciin juga). Huaaa, aku nggak keluar dari pekerjaanku sebagai Pramugari di salah satu maskapai penerbangan internasional cuma buat jadi babu di keluarga mereka!

Karena aku sering mengeluhkan mengenai masalah yang sama pada Naruto, tak jarang kami sering bertengkar. Hingga puncaknya minggu kemarin, Naruto membentakku habis-habisan ketika aku lagi-lagi mengadukan perbuatan Shion dan Mami yang keterlaluan (menyiramiku dengan kuah sup ayam). Aku tahu saat itu Naruto sedang lelah, tapi aku juga sudah tidak tahan lagi! Kami bertengkar hebat, hingga tanpa kuduga Naruto mengucapkan kata sakral. Dia menjatuhkan talak padaku! HUAAAAAAAAAAAA! Tapi beruntungnya bukan talak tilu.

Marah pada apa yang sudah Naruto lakukan, aku kabur dari Rumah. Dan sudah tiga hari ini aku menginap di tempat sepupuku Sakura, yang merupakan seorang pilot cewek, yang juga kerja di maskapai penerbangan tempat kukerja dulu. Hiks. Jadi pengen kerja lagi.

Taruhan Mami sama Shion pasti lagi bikin acara selametan dan syukuran di rumah gara-gara aku kabur.

"Menurutku pernikahan kamu udah nggak sehat, In. Saranku mending kamu ajuin gugatan cerai aja buat Naruto." Untuk kesekian kalinya Sakura mengajukan usulan yang sama sejak aku tinggal di Apartemennya.

"Tapi aku masih cinta sama Naruto, Sak," sahutku sambil merenung, menatap langit-langit kamar Sakura yang berwarna putih. "Lagian masa baru tiga bulan merrid aku langsung jadi janda? Ogah ah!"

Sakura mendesah, "Terus kamu maunya gimana? Lanjutin hidup sama Naruto, tapi terus bertengkar gara-gara mertua matremu dan mantan pacar Naruto yang ganjen?" sejenak Sakura mengalihkan pandangannya dari buku tentang penerbangan yang dia baca, ke arahku, " _Oh. Come on, Dear_. Kamu masih muda, baru dua tiga, kamu juga masih cantik. Bukan hal yang sulit bagi kamu buat ngedapatin penggantinya Naruto."

"Iya. Nyari pengganti Naruto emang nggak sulit, cuma yang sulit itu ngelupain Narutonya!" oh God, aku benar-benar cinta setengah mati sama lakiku itu, walau dianya cuma cinta setengah hati sama aku. Hiks. Nyesek! "Kamu tahu sendiri kan, gimana perjuanganku buat dapetin dia?" aku nguber tuh laki dengan perjuangan yang penuh darah dan air mata! Dari jaman SMP-SMA-Kuliah-Kerja, masa sekarang harus dilepas begitu aja? Udah susah didapat malah mudah dilepas. KAGAK MAU!

"Ino. Ngelepas Naruto itu jauh lebih baik daripada kamu makan ati terus dan badanmu berubah kurus. Lagian Kakek juga nggak setuju kan sama pernikahan kamu yang terlalu cepat menurut beliau, makannya dia nggak mau datang ke pernikahan kamu, dan nggak mau kenalan sama keluarga suami kamu."

"Tapi aku bener-bener cinta sama Naruto. Dan aku nggak mau pisah sama suamiku." Pengen mewek.

Sakura mendengus. "Terus sekarang kamu maunya gimana?" menutup buku dan menatapku tajam.

Berpikir sebentar, kemudian memasang tampang sememelas mungkin. "Bantuin aku ngebujuk si Kakek buat nerima aku kembali di Wings Air."

Sakura langsung pasang tampang ngeri. "Ogah. Ntar aku ikut dipecat juga jadi cucu kakek. Situ kan udah dipecat secara tidak hormat jadi cucunya setelah nikah tanpa restu dari beliau."

Sialan. "Oh. Ayolah Sak. Emangnya kamu tega ngeliat sepupu kamu yang cantik ini jadi pengangguran? Luntang-lantung tanpa uang dan jadi gembel?"

"Kalau gitu pulang saja ke rumah suamimu."

"Nggak mau. Udah kena talak."

"Sekalian minta talak tilu aja," jawab Sakura enteng sambil nyengir jahil.

Setan nih sepupu. "Gue ogah jadi janda!"

"Ya. Terus kamu maunya kayak gimana?"

"Aku mau pekerjaanku balik. Kakek maafin aku. Suamiku kembali. Dan ngasih pelajaran sama duo matre Kushina dan Shion!" jawabku berapi-api.

Sebelah alis Sakura terangkat tinggi, "Trus caranya?"

"Hehehe. Kalau soal itu kamu yang mikirin, otakmu kan otak kriminal, Sepupu."

Sakura langsung cemberut. "Sialan." Serius deh, untuk urusan licik-licikan Sakura emang jagonya. Siapapun dari kalian kalau pengen bikin orang sengsara atau pengen ngerjain siapapun, mending hubungi Sakura langsung. Otaknya lebih licik daripada otaknya orang-orang antogonis yang ada di tivi-tivi.

"Jadi … kamu mau bantuin aku?" menatap penuh harap pada Sakura.

"Hmmm."

"Hmmm iya, atau hmm tidak?"

"Iya."

"HUAAA I LOVE YOU SEPUPU!" jeritku sambil melompat memeluk Sakura sampe dia nggak bisa napas.

Huehehe. Shion-Kushina tunggu pembalasanku!

"HUAAAA INO LEPASIN! GUE NGGAK BISA NAPAS! LU LESBONG YA?!" teriak Sakura megap-megap.

.

 **BERSAMBUNG**


	2. Maaf dari Kakek

_**Naruto**_ _(c) Masashi Kishimoto_

 _ **Matre**_ _(c) Me_

 _._

"Kakek ganteng~" Sakura emang keterlaluan, kalau ngomong suka bohong. Masa mahluk burik bermuka galak nan keriput yang duduk sombong di balik meja direktur dibilang ganteng?

Mata gelap Tuan Besar Danzo Shimura, Direktur Maskapai Penerbangan Wings Air, menatapku tajam. Bibirnya mencebik, terlihat tak suka dengan kehadiranku di kantornya. "Kenapa kamu kemari?" tanyanya judes. Ya ampun Shimura-san, sama cucu sendiri kok kayak gitu? Aku ini cucumu lho. Cucu kandung. Anak dari anakmu.

"I-itu …"

"Ino datang kemari buat ngelamar pekerjaan jadi pramugari lagi, Kakek," kata Sakura dengan suara yang dimanis-manisin. Sebagai cucu kesayangan Kakek Danzo, dia emang paling bisa narik hati tuh aki-aki burik. Nggak kayak aku yang selalu digalakin mulu sejak kecil. Padahal cucu si Kakek cuma dua, aku sama si rambut gulali ini aja. Beruntung hari ini Sakura punya beberapa jam kosong sebelum jadwal penerbangannya, jadi dia menemaniku untuk menemui dan membujuk Kakek.

Kakek Danzo mendengus sinis. "Bukannya kamu sudah nikah. Suami kamu pekerjaannya mapan dengan gaji besar kan? Bahkan kamu pernah bilang kamu udah nggak butuh uang dan pekerjaan dari Kakek?" sindirnya dengan nada suara dingin nan datar.

Aku mengerang dalam hati. Aku ingat pernah mengucapkan itu beberapa bulan lalu ketika bertengkar hebat dengan Kakek, saat Beliau tidak merestui pernikahanku dengan Naruto. Dan … sekarang aku benar-benar menyesal dengan apa yang sudah kukatakan dulu. Seandainya aku punya robot kucing kayak Doraemon, aku pengen minta dia ngeluarin mesin waktu biar aku bisa narik kembali kata-kataku saat bertengkar dengan Kakek. Hiks. Mudah-mudahan namaku nggak dicoret dari daftar calon pewaris perusahaan Shimura yang bejibun.

"Sekarang mana suami kamu yang pekerjaannya mapan itu?"

Aku nelangsa~ Nggak bisa ngejawab pertanyaan Kakek. Selain nggak punya jawaban karena semua yang diucapkan Beliau ngejleb di hati. Aku juga ngeri ngeliat pelototannya.

"Kakek. Ayolahhh." Sakura kembali menyelamatkanku dengan rengekannya. "Ino sedang ada masalah dengan Naruto. Mereka terlibat semacam pertengkaran kecil antara suami –istri. Jadi …"

"Pertengkaran kecil tidak akan membuat seorang istri kabur …" DARIMANA DIA TAHU? Aku mendelik ke arah Sakura yang langsung memasang ekspresi sok blo'on. Pasti si rambut gulali yang ngasih tahu! "—dari Rumah, dan berusaha kembali ke pekerjaan lamanya."

"Kakekk. Itu tidak ada hubungannya dengan kita. Itu urusan rumah tangganya Naruto dengan Ino, kita tidak punya hak untuk ikut campur."

Kakek Danzo mendengus. "Kalau begitu dia juga tidak punya hak untuk kembali melamar pekerjaan disini!"

Hiks. Pengen nangis, ternyata begini perasaan Ibunya Malin Kundang saat anaknya tidak mau mengakui beliau. Wahai Kakek Danzo, kukutuk kau jadi BABU! Eh? BATU!

"Kakekkk," rengekan manja Sakura sejak tadi membuat telingaku sakit. Dia menyikutku keras, mendelik, lalu berucap tanpa suara, 'Ayo ngomong sesuatu sama Kakek!'.

Oh. Iya, ngomong! Tapi apa yang perlu diomongin? "Kakek?"

Kakek Danzo mendecih dan buang muka ketika aku buka mulut. Iiiihh, sebel, sebel, sebel!

"Aku tahu Kakek masih marah sama aku karena keputusanku beberapa bulan lalu." Ngomong yang manis Inoooo. Inget, burik-burik gini dia Kakekmu. Uangnya sama perusahaannya banyak lho, dan bahkan mungkin lebih banyak daripada punyanya Shion kampret, jadi seburik dan sepelit apapun beliau cobalah untuk pintar-pintar menarik hatinya macam si Sakura. Dalam hati aku mengingatkan diriku sendiri. Sejujurnya aku nggak terbiasa ngomong lembat-lembat ke Kakek. Soalnya dari dulu kami berdua kalau ketemu udah kayak Tom and Jerry. "Aku sangat menyesal karena tidak menuruti perkataan Kakek," ingat Ino, harta dan uang Kakek yang bejibun bisa dipake buat balas dendam ke Mami Kushina dan Shion kampret, "Jadi aku minta maaf. Mau kah Kakek memaafkanku?" pasang muka melas ala anak kucing tersesat yang belum dikasih makan seminggu, siapa tahu hati Kakek yang sekeras batu jalanan bisa luluh.

Kakek Danzo terdiam sejenak. Menggoyangkan kursi Direktur—beroda—nya ke kiri dan ke kanan. Dia memandangku dengan kening berkerut dalam, kemudian menjawab, "Tidak."

Alahok.

Sakura mendengus, dia berjalan ke arah meja Kakek lalu memijat pundaknya dengan manis. Benar-benar antagonis sejati yang pandai berpura-pura. "Ayolah Kek. Maafin Ino. Walaupun jelek dan nggak berguna kayak gitu," woaaa, setan nih sepupu! Ngomong apa Lu? Hati mulai terbakar pengen ngejambak rambut Sakura sampe botak, "dia juga cucu kandung Kakek. Kayak aku. Anaknya Mendiang Paman Inoichi. Oke, Kakek emang marah dan nggak mau peduli lagi sama Ino, tapi apa Kakek nggak kasihan sama Paman Inoichi di kuburannya? Beliau pasti sedih ngelihat anak tunggalnya kesusahan kayak gini. Jadi tolong maafin Ino dan kasih pekerjaan buat dia ya, Kek?"

Kakek terdiam selama beberapa menit mendengar ucapan. Dia menatapku sebentar. Sorot yang tadi tampak di matanya perlahan melembut. Beliau kemudian mendesah.

"Baiklah," katanya.

Aku dan Sakura saling melempar pandangan gembira. Girang Sakura memeluk Kakek Danzo sampai dia megap-megap seperti kehabisan napas.

"Tapi Ino tidak akan bekerja disini." Perkataan Kakek berikutnya, setelah dia terlepas dari pelukan maut Sakura, membuat kami berdua bingung. "Ino," beliau menatapku serius.

"I-iya Kek."

"Besok jam tujuh pagi temui Kakek di PT. Shimura Wings. Jangan sampai terlambat."

PT. Shimura Wings itu kan salah satu perusahaan Kakek yang bergerak di bidang pembuatan sabun colek? Ngapain aku ke sana?

.

.

Setelah menemui kakek, aku langsung pulang ke tempat Sakura menggunakan taksi. Sementara sepupu pink-ku pergi ke Bandara untuk bekerja. Dalam perjalanan aku berpikir tentang bagaimana hubunganku dengan Naruto yang pasang-surut, dan apa yang akan aku lakukan untuk memperbaiki hubungan kami.

Demi Tuhan, meski baru beberapa hari tidak bertemu, aku sangat merindukannya. Aku kangen pada suara tawa cerianya yang hangat, ciumannya yang memabukan, kelakuan bebal dan konyolnya yang kadang membuat emosiku naik-turun. Ah, aku benar-benar berharap ikatan kami bisa membaik setelah aku berhasil memberi pelajaran pada Shion dan Mami Kushina. Sakura sudah merincikan skema rencana liciknya pada papan putih besar yang ada di dalam kamar. Dia sudah menyewa orang untuk mencari tahu banyak hal tentang Shion dan Mami Kushina. Dan kalau rencana kami ini berhasil, kedua tukang bully itu akan mendapatkan pelajaran menyakitkan sekaligus memalukan dalam hidup mereka.

Taksi yang kutumpangi berhenti ketika lampu merah menghadang. Aku mendengus sebal, untuk menghindari kebosanan aku menoleh dan menurunkan kaca jendela samping. Dan … pemandangan yang menyambut benar-benar tidak kusangka. Mata biruku melebar ngeri melihat sepasang laki-laki dan perempuan pirang di mobil audi putih—yang berhenti tepat di samping taksi yang kutumpangi—tampak tertawa dan bercanda ria, lalu saling mendekatkan wajah seperti hendak berciuman.

Aku kenal mereka.

Shion, dan … Naruto Uzumaki, suamiku.

Seakan akan tahu bahwa aku memperhatikan. Naruto menoleh sedikit, mata birunya melotot, tampak terkejut melihatku melalui jendela mobilnya yang terbuka.

"I-Ino?"

Mendengar Naruto menyebut namaku, Shion menoleh. Dia memamerkan seringai kemenangannya yang menyebalkan. Naruto tampak panik. Aku tidak tahu harus bereaksi seperti apa melihat kejadian ini. Lampu merah yang tiba-tiba berubah menjadi hijau menyelamatkan harga diriku. Taksi yang kutumpangi langsung melesat dari sana, hingga aku tidak perlu memperlihatkan wajah terlukaku di depan dua orang sialan itu.

Aku tidak menyangka kalau Naruto akan berbuat seperti ini. Menghianati pernikahan kami. Aku sudah berkorban banyak untuknya, meninggalkan pekerjaan dan keluargaku demi menikah dengannya. Lalu kenapa dia melakukan ini sebagai balasan?

Untuk sekarang jangan tanya soal hatiku. Ini hati rasanya seperti diiris tipis-tipis pake pisau tajem, kemudian dikasih air jeruk, garam, dan cuka. Rasanya lebih dari perih.

Tanpa sadar setetes liquid bening mengalir dari sudut mataku.

Ah. Aku sudah membuat rencana untuk membalas dendam pada Mami Kushina dan Shion? Apakah aku harus memasukan nama Naruto juga dalam daftar _shit list-_ ku?

.

.

 **BERSAMBUNG**

 **Note:** _terimakasih banyak untuk_ _ **, INOcent Cassiopeia, xoxo, , Noname, Niwa-cha, Esya. , jey sakura,King Terry Jr, rohimbae88, dan Guest.**_ _Masih pendek ya? setelah skema rencananya InoSaku dijalankan baru panjang ^^_


End file.
